Sailor Brittany (Japanese)
This is The Original adiotion of sailor Brittany it will Appears on youtube in the near future Cast: * Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon - Brittany Miller (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury - Misty (Pokemon) * Rei Hino/Sailor Mars - Kitty Katswall (T.U.F.F Puppy) * Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter - Lady (Lady and the Tramp) * Minako Aino/Sailor Venus - Princess Atta (Bug's A Life) * Mamoru Chiba/Tuxedo Mask - Alvin Seville (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Chibiusa Tsukino/Sailor Mini Moon - Tammy (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Hotaru Tomeo/Sailor Saturn - Emmy (Dragon Tales) * Haruka Tenou/Sailor Uranus - Rebecca Cunnigham (Talespin) * Michiru Kaioh/Sailor Neptune - Lola Bunny (The Looney Tunes) * Setsuna Meioh/Sailor Pluto - Mrs.Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) * Naru Osaka - Jeanette Miller (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Gurio Umino - Simon Seville (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Mayumi Osaka - Andie (The Nut Job) * Luna - Maid Marian (Robin Hood) * Artemis - Robin Hood (Robin Hood) * Diana - Rita (Go Hugo Fu) * Queen Beryl - Herself * Jadeite - Uncle Harry (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Nephrite - Red (All Dogs go to Heaven 2) * Zoisite - Claudia Vorstein (The Chipmunk Adventure) * Kunzite - Klaus Vorstein (The Chipmunk Adventure) * Ikuko Tsukino - Vinny (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Kenji Tsukino - Grayson (The Nut Job) * Shingo Tsukino - Dale (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Morga - Kismet (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Balm - Desiree D'Allure (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) Trivia: * This Audiont Will this show and will be produced with all 203 episodes.and All Movies Spaicels and Muisics used on vhs not Blu-Ray and short videos and CDS See Also: * Sailor Brittany (1995) * Sailor Brittany (VIZ) (2014) * Sailor Brittany Crystal (2014) Specials: * Make Up Sailor Salor Senshi * Kasumi's Firs Love * The Return of Rebecca and Lola Song: * Sailor Brittany Sailor Stars Best Song Collection Songs/Intros: * Sailor Brittany (Japanese) Intro Movies: Voices: * Kotono Mitsuishi as ???? (Episodes 1-43, 51-200) * Kae Araki as Usagi (Episode 44-55), Chibiusa * Aya Hisakawa as ???? * Michie Tomizawa as Kitty Katswell * Emi Shinohara as Lady * Rica Fukami as ????? * Toru Furuya as Alvin Seville, Dr. Buford Bubbles * Keiko Han as Queen Beryl, Luna * Masaya Onosaka as Jedite * Katsuji Mori as Red * Kelichi Nanba as Claudia Vorstein, ???? Seville * Kazuyaki Sogabe as Klaus Vorstein * Sanae Takagi as ???? * Yuji Machi as Grayson * Mika Doi as Usagi Mother in the Past * Chiyoko Kawashima as Usagi's Mean brother, a Sailor Pluto * Shino Katinuma as ???? * Chiyoko Kawashima as Olivia Gallery: Brittany Miller in I Love the Chipmunks Valentine Special.jpg Misty in Pokemon 4Ever.jpg Kitty Katswell.jpg Lady in Lady and the Tramp 2 Scamp's Adventure.jpg Princess Atta.jpg Alvin Seville Smiling.jpg Rover Dangerfield.png Tammy.jpg Category:Sailor Moon TV Spoofs Category:TV Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of TV Spoofs Category:Japanese Audio Language